Perfect Day
by Warp
Summary: The day is perfect, but Roy still can’t appreciate it. One shot. Implied shonen ai if you squint. Spoilers for ep. 25. Please R&R. Thanks!


Summary: The day is perfect, but Roy still can't appreciate it. One shot. Implied shonen ai. Spoilers for ep. 25. Please R&R. Thanks!

A/N: This is my first FMA fic. I usually write GW fics, but I've been reading a lot of FMA fanfiction lately and was struck with this idea that wouldn't leave me alone! Enjoy! Oh, and please let me know what you think. Reviews are ever so helpful.

Warning: Spoilers for episode 25. A little bit of angst. That's about it. . . .

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, okay?

Perfect Day

It was a bright sunny day verging on hot. Earlier Lieutenant Hawkeye had opened the office's window in order to let some air in, but it was still a bit too warm. Roy Mustang sat at his desk reading a document and rolling a pen in his fingers. His long black coat and blue over shirt had been thrown on the back of his chair and the sleeves of his white oxford shirt were rolled up. One glance at the calendar told him that today, of all days, had no right to be so damn perfect.

An instant later the phone let out a clear ring. It startled Roy out of his work, and he stared at the contraption for a second.

_Maes._

Slowly he lifted the phone to his ear and spoke in his perfectly professional too-busy-to-talk-at-the-moment voice. "Colonel Mustang."

"Yes, I know him," he said and rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, he is a state alchemist," the pen lay forgotten on the desk.

"I know he looks about twelve, but he's certified so please let him do his job." Roy leaned back in his chair.

"Yes, the military will cover all expenses," Roy said and turned to look out of the window.

"I'm very sorry about the vase madam. I'm sure he can fix it." His fingers twisted slowly in the phone cord.

"Does he wish to say anything to me?"

Roy, wisely, held the phone at least a foot away from his ear.

"I hope you're having a good time too, Fullmetal," Roy smirked and hung up the phone. He sighed and turned back to the document. He took one last look at the phone and shook his head. If that was the highlight of his day, he really had been working too much.

The sun on the floor gradually changed positions and more papers were signed. Of course there were always more, and Lieutenant Hawkeye came bearing them just before lunch. The phone rang again but Hawkeye picked it up before Roy had a chance to think.

"Colonel Mustang's office," she said in her clear voice.

Roy watched her nod and slowly hand the phone to him. He had a moment, just a small moment of hope and excitement before he remembered. Again.

"Yes, I've already signed it, and it's being sent off today." He always remembered.

"Of course, have a nice day as well." Click. But how could he forget?

There really was no time to think about it. The new unsigned documents were on his desk and Hawkeye was watching him carefully.

"Don't you have work to do, Lieutenant?" He kept his eyes firmly locked on the paper in front of him and used his best I'm-a-bit-annoyed-and-don't-want-to-be-disturbed voice.

"Yes sir," she said clearly, turned and left him alone with his work.

The clock striking noon was a relief. He shrugged his blue over shirt back on and strolled out of the office for lunch.

The cafe down the street was a bit crowded, but he was served quickly. It was the uniform, Roy was sure of it. But he didn't complain. His sandwich was good and the sun made it almost impossible to think of anything negative. Almost. It was such a damn perfect day.

On the way back ot the office he stopped by a small flower vendor's cart. She was selling a nice variety of roses, carnations and other flowers, but Roy wasn't sure of there names.

"How much for the roses?" he asked and reached a hand into his pocket.

She told him and he found it a bit on the expensive side but didn't argue. He bought a dozen. Red. Like love. Like blood. Roy walked back to the office.

"Goin' on a date tonight Colonel?" Havok asked when Roy walked in.

"Yes," he said without stopping and closed the door behind him. The roses were set down. The blue over shirt was taken off. The white oxford's sleeves were rolled up. The papers in front of him changed from unsigned into signed. The sun shifted its position further and slowly sunk behind the hills in the west. Yet still there was something inexplicably wrong in the world.

When the sun had disappeared and the cool night air drifted in the open window Hawkeye was back pulling it shut and fastening the lock.

"Are you staying late Colonel?" she asked in her clear professional way of asking things.

"No," Roy said and stretched, "I have a date." One finger pointed at the roses because maybe she hadn't noticed them before. But she had, and they both knew she had.

"Very good sir," she said with a decisive nod and left.

Roy gathered up his things, put back on his blue over shirt and his long black coat, picked up the red roses and left.

The moon was in the sky by the time he was on the street. Electric street lamps were giving off their soft yellow glow and people were walking along the streets headed home.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Havok asked when he saw Roy.

"No, I think I'll walk." A nod and Roy was gone again. Mingling in the crowd.

It was a bit of a walk, but then maybe the night would bring rain. A wind storm. A anything really. But no. The whole walk was perfect. From a perfect day to a perfect night in an anything but perfect world.

Roy soon reached his destination. The moon had risen further and was decidedly bright and smiling. He gave it a glare, but it took no notice. He walked under the trees and a slight breeze rattled the leaves above his head. Roy knelt down and placed the roses in front of him on the ground. The color of love. The color of blood.

_Maes._

"You know," Roy said without a hitch, "you never call me anymore."


End file.
